<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A God Named Sin by SenorTrasharino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404236">A God Named Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenorTrasharino/pseuds/SenorTrasharino'>SenorTrasharino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Benrey's dead for a while but he got better, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Joshua's really only mentioned, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, They/Themrey, Trans Character, also this is based off my system &lt;33 love you guys, at least in the first couple of chapters, benrey's dies and comes back with a kid, mostly from Gordon's pov but it switches for convenience, none of them are neurotypical, shenanigans ensue, so if any of them are "ooc" you know why, they are all trans, uhhhh lotsa guilt in the science team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenorTrasharino/pseuds/SenorTrasharino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The science team feels tons of guilt over Benrey's death until Benrey literally just shows up. on their front door. with a random ass kid. </p>
<p>this is totally just self-indulgent bs because 2020 is awful and i gotta cope somehow. cheers bitches  </p>
<p>oh yeah this is my first hlvrai fic aggghgh [combusts] enjoy ig kfdjgvkjsg</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A God Named Sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll be putting any trigger tags here at the beginning for ease, if you want me to add any comment below and i will! stay safe you filthy animals</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The harsh metal of the HEV suit pressed against Gordon’s tired body as he leaned against the door of Tommy’s car. Gordon barely felt conscious, the only things he could feel was the cool glass against his face, and Dr. Coomer’s hand gently moving hair out of his eyes. Gordon mumbles a “thank you”, but it just sounds like incomprehensible noise to Gordon. He could hear the car driving through the streets, occasionally encountering a bump in the road. He hears his name being said, but he can only bring himself to hear bits and pieces of the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Gordon....sleep?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...think....yes”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With some difficulty, Gordon opens an eye, seeing Tommy and Coomer talking, Coomer looking over at him once he sees Gordon shift in his seat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh- Hello, Gordon! We didn’t mean to wake you.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy nervously drums his fingers on the steering wheel, eyes glued to the road. His eyes flick to Gordon for a moment.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You slept for a while, Mister Freeman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gordon sits up, his skin uncomfortably sticking to the window for a moment. He yawns, looking at the radio clock. It’s 11pm, surprisingly. The party ended at 8, and they had left in Tommy’s car at around 8:30. He looks out the window, the car now out on an unfamiliar road. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...Uhm...Where are we...going...?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Coomer pats Gordon on the shoulder. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, away from Black Mesa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gordon’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, his head tilting to the side. “Yeah but...where?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a surprise, Gordon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bubby leans over from the front seat, smirking at Gordon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just enjoy the ride, damnit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gordon sighs, leaning against Dr. Coomer. Coomer puts an arm around Gordon’s shoulder. Gordon looks at the man’s hands, and his knuckles were bruised and raw. Gordon’s seen these hands kill men in just a few punches, but strangely....they were also comforting. Coomer looks at Gordon, and says in a hushed tone:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gordon, are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gordon looked back at him, studying the man’s features, trying to see if this was some sort of joke. He looked down at the floor of the car, dried blood and dirt stuck onto it. Gordon wrinkled his nose at it. He started bouncing his leg, thinking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after a few moments he answered:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...I...I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coomer’s expression softened, hugging Gordon a little tighter. Gordon relaxed, looking out the window. He could see big, dense trees passing by, much different than the barren desert surrounding Black Mesa. Gordon sees a sign coming up, saying: “Welcome to Omael”. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Coomer perks up at the sign, putting a hand on the front seat. “Alright, now take the first right down here, Tommy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy nods, taking directions from Dr. Coomer as they drive up to a big house, away from the quiet neighborhoods, and closer to the dense forest. They pull up to the house, parking the car in the little driveway leading into a closed garage. Everyone piles out of the car, walking up to the front door. Coomer looks under the doormat, then an empty flower pot, then under a little ceramic frog. He pulls out a key from under the frog. “Ha-Hah! Found it!” He puts the key into the door and unlocks it, walking inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gordon pipes up. “Dr. Coomer, is this your house?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, you could say that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gordon walks inside, resigning to the fact that they probably just broke into someone’s house. Tommy and Bubby follow, Tommy immediately sitting on the couch in the living room. Gordon just sat on the floor in front of the couch, leaning his back on it. Bubby sits on the couch next to Tommy, and Coomer sits next to Bubby, slinging an arm around the man. There’s a long silence, and the dead air was almost deafening. That was, before Tommy leaned forward, putting his head in his hands, letting out a few hiccups. Gordon gets up, sitting next to Tommy, and putting a hand on the taller man’s back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey… are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy shook his head, letting out a small sob. Gordon wraps his arms around Tommy, trying to not let the bulky suit be too uncomfortable. Tommy doesn’t seem to mind, still trying to pull himself together. Coomer gets up and walks around the couch to hug Tommy from the other side. Bubby also gets up, leaning over the back of the couch to gently pat Tommy’s back. Tommy sniffles, not able to get a complete breath in. He sobs, his hands muffling his words.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“God, what did we do?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gordon didn’t quite know what he was referring to. The Resonance Cascade? The many deaths that they had to witness and...cause? Or...maybe it was the fact that they all had to kill a significant member of their group. Honestly, Gordon’s just glad that they’re all alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What we had to, bud.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>